k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yashiro Isana
King he was said to be the next colorless king by Kuro, when they first talk at shiro apartment... Don't u think we should consider this info?? 23:14, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Kuroh believes Yashiro to be the same one who murdered Totsuka. Totsuka's murderer is the one considered to be the next Colorless King. Until it is proven that Yashiro is Totsuka's murderer, we won't add this to his article. : Uhh... I think it was shown already :3 on the last episode... Beatrice Unei Ushiromiya (talk) 00:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Deceased? Why is he mentioned to be deceased? At the end of the anime, it seemed like Neko and Kuroh thought that Shiro was alive when they escaped, and they would know because of the aura, right? I admit I'm not well-versed in「K」so I just want to confirm. --Junky (talk) 23:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :He is dead. Unless GoRA or GoHands has anything to prove that contradicts this, then he's dead. : :::Thanks for the confirmation! :) --Junky (talk) 23:43, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ya, but we didn't see their (Kuro or Neko) power as a clansman leave them like the red kings calnsmen did. 04:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) We aren't entirely sure about that, it could have happened off screen and we've never seen them using it after Shiro was blasted by Mikoto. In the novel Gen Shiotsu power remained even after Jin Habari's death. Since he was last seen being disintegrated he will remain deceased. The person before "Isana Yashiro" I wonder if anyone is wondering about the person who had Shiro's body before the Colorless king took it over. It was shown that the guy was walking around and when he turned his head to look up, I suppose the Colorless king took over his body. Was that someone elses body before it became Shiro, or did I see that epsiode incorrectly? AriaFlight16 (talk) 03:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Kings' PowerEndKings' Position I would like to ask if Siro lost his Silver Aura after he destroyed the Dresden Slate with his Damocles Down. I know he was kick out of the body that he swapped due to the Colorless King, but afterwords he returns to the academy as Weismann. Since he sould be 90ish years old but still healthy and appearing young (relative to his actual age) would this mean he is mortal? Hence saying he lost his Sword of Damocles and his powers. CuddleBunniesXD (talk) 08:19, February 1, 2016 (UTC)CuddleBunniesXD All Kings have lost their powers Strains and Clansmen appear to retain small bits of Aura..AllAlongInGlass (talk) 04:14, February 2, 2016 (UTC) why did shiro Damocles down didnt fall on his head??? The last episode i find various contradiction to the logic that the anime had build up so far.. From all the logic a damocles down should mean 1. Falling on the owners head like for the 1st red king 2. Item of such large magnitude when it falls create huge destruction of and its already stated that the damocles down of Kagutsu Crater incident arnound 700,000 civilians were killed. so shiros damocles down should also do damage of that magnitude. Its really sad to see that anime build up a logic and then discard the whole logic in the end just to make things work. Sasukepran (talk) 04:56, February 9, 2016 (UTC)